A very Dylan Saunders love story
by StarkidCaz
Summary: This is my story about Dylan Saunders because I thought he wasn't mentioned enough. Please tell me if you like it and I will upload the rest of the chapters later
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one "a very Dylan Saunders love story"

I'm Ellie Jones and I'm not your typical 21 years old, I like to spend most of my time playing video games and reading comics. But I do have a soft spot for the opera and I just really like watching people with strong opera like voices. One day my friend Caz said they should go drinking because she was bored of playing video games.

"Dude let's just go out for one drink, and then complete the game later" she said

Caz is the kind of person you hate to love, yeah she's fun but sometimes you'd rather be alone. We are roommates here at college. The University of Michigan to be precise. Ever since I was young I wanted to go here its close enough to my home town that I can go back on weekends. I've known Caz all my life and I trust with my life as well.

"Fine" I agreed "But I don't want to stay for too long"

When we got to the bar there was a massive group of friends. I am assuming they are from the University of Michigan and on one of the boys shirts it says U of M. That boy seemed quite he was wearing baggyish jeans, the UofM shirt and some High tops. In his group of friends he seemed unfocused he wasn't really paying attention to what they were saying. He was looking around the room like a lost puppy. Suddenly our eyes met, I realised he must have thought I was a freak because I was watching him. I turned my head away quickly. Every so often out of the corner of my eye I'd see him looking over at me.

"Ellie, are you listening to me" it was Caz I must have been in a day dream. "I saw you looking at that boy, why don't you talk to him."

"Because I don't even know him" I sharply replied. I did kind of want to talk to him but he'd just think I'm an idiot since I have been staring at him all night.

"Fine, if you won't go and talk to him I guess I will have to talk to him for you." She started heading towards him I couldn't believe this was happening. I had to stop her. I started pacing after I called her name telling her to stop, but she wasn't listening. She can be so stubborn sometimes. She was so close to him I couldn't let her embarrass me like this. I went into a run kind of thing and managed to overtake her. But for some reason I couldn't stop running. It was like my legs just didn't want to stop and before I knew it. BOOM! I suddenly saw his whole group of friends turning around and burst into laughter. I had fallen into him. We were on the floor he seemed kind of surprised. I felt myself blushing. What was I going to do?

"Um, Hi my Names Dylan, Dylan Saunders" he said, his voice it was so smooth.

"I'm Ellie" I was going to say my second name but i got lost in his eyes. I think a couple of minutes might have passed because he suddenly said.

"Do you mind if you kind of shuffle off my cause I need to get up." He whispered. I got up speechless I was so embarrassed. Caz and his group of friends were still laughing. I felt so embarrassed. I suddenly felt tears come rushing to my eyes. I started running towards to exit. I couldn't stay in this place any longer. I heard him call out my name but I didn't stop to look back. Dylan Saunders it was a nice name.


	2. Chapter 2 Dylan's POV

Chapter Two "The meeting"

**From Dylan's point of view**

Us starkid's decided to go out drinking to celebrate AVPM going onto YouTube. It was just us in the pub but the night was quite early so I guess any other people would come later. We had, had a couple of drinks already when two girls came in. I recognised one of them as a girl called Caz who was in one of my classes but she was new so she didn't really know me, I doubt if she knew my name. But her friend had beautiful blue eyes; I only took a quick look because I didn't want to stare. The truth is I wasn't really feeling myself today I felt myself looking around a lot and daydreaming. Brian seemed to notice and asked me if I was ok, I said I was. I then found myself looking at Caz's friend; she was looking back at me. She turned her head away suddenly. I couldn't help looking her she was beautiful, her eyes had me locked. I'm sure she knew I was staring. She started to look at her friend and then they were talking. I had a feeling it was about me. Suddenly Caz started heading towards me. Uh oh! Maybe she was pissed because I was staring at her friend. I know I'll turn around and pretend I didn't notice. Now I was just listening for footsteps. I heard the girl I was staring at shouting Caz. She sounded a bit distressed so I thought I'd turn around and check she was ok. Suddenly, BOOM! I turned around and she had fallen on me. I heard the guys laughing at her and Caz too. I felt kind of sorry for her. She was blushing I needed to do something to easy the awkwardness.

"Um, Hi my names Dylan, Dylan Saunders" Good start with the name.

"I'm Ellie" she blurted out. She stopped there though and there was an awkward silence. I suddenly realised I had, had a drink in my hand when she knocked me over; it had gone all over my crouch area. I needed to get up and wipe it down before it stained, now that would be awkward.

"Do you mind if you kind of shuffle off my cause I need to get up." I whispered so no one else noticed. Everyone else was still laughing. She looked like she was about to cry, I was about to speak. But before I could speak she ran towards the exit. Everything was messed up, I called out her name, but she carried on running. "Guys stop laughing, you really made her upset" I announced. No one listened to me and just carried on laughing. I decided to run outside after her. When I got there she was on the floor crying.

"GO AWAY" she shouted at me.

"Look I'm sorry I told them to stop laughing, but they just didn't listen." To this she just looked up at me, her make-up had run all down her face. I handed her a tissue, I had, had in my pocket. "Here wipe you face with this." I said bending down to give it to her. She gave me a kind of thank you nod, after she had wiped her face I asked if I was allowed to sit down. This made her smile a little.

"Sure, sorry for shouting at you." She said. "It's just Caz made me come out tonight and I really didn't want to, and now I'm really embarrassed cause I ran into you and I don't think I can face any of your friends or that bar ever again"

"Hey you don't need to be embarrassed, I mean hey look at me it looks like I peed myself." I replied. "My friends will get over it; they are nice people on the inside, I promise." She looked at my crouch and saw it was soaking and started laughing. "See you have a lovely smile, don't down yourself."

"You're a nice person, Dylan." She turned to look at me. "But I don't see why you are wasting your time talking to me; I'd probably embarrass myself more."

"I'm not wasting my time, I kind of like talking you" She looked away, she seemed kind of embarrassed. "How could I be wasting my time talking to a pretty girl like you?"

"Stop lying, I know I'm not as pretty as half the girls in there." She was blushing. "Do you think you don't know I'm a nerd who no one wants to hang with."

"Well you're the one who's lying" She seemed confused at what I was saying. "You beautiful and I want to hang with you." She looked up at me again. Her eyes they were just magical.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three "You can be comfortable around me"**

**Still Dylan's P.O.V**

After I said that she started to blush "You really think I'm beautiful."

"Yeah I do" I answered "You're the only girl I've ever met that's caught my eye like that."

"What do you mean like that?" She seemed a little worried at my comment.

"The fact you stood there comfortably and you don't try and dress up in a ton of gross make up and just be yourself, I like that in a girl." After this we just stood there smiling. We then started to have a conversation about our families and our ages and just casual conversation like that. Until it started to get colder. I looked at my watch and realised it was 11pm.

"Do you want to go back inside it's starting to get a bit cold, and you are only wearing a dress."

"But, if I go back in there, they will all laugh at me." She gave an embarrassed look again.

"They probably have gotten over it by now, and also you can just stick with me and forget about anybody else." The truth is I really like this girl; I mean I have been staring at her all night. I hope somewhere deep down she likes me too.

"Fine if you promise to protect me."

"Dylan Saunders body guard at your service m'am." This made her laugh and I grabbed her hand and we walked in.

**Ellie's P.O.V**

After rudely shouting at Dylan to go away and all the awkward silences, we managed to break the silence and had some casual conversations. Mainly about family, what we did for jobs, U of M and ages. Until he then said.

"Do you want to go back inside it's starting to get a bit cold, and your only wearing a dress." This was true I was freezing, but I really didn't want to face going inside again and getting laughed at.

"But, if I go back in there, they will all laugh at me." I threw him an embarrassed look.

"They probably have gotten over it by now, and also you can just stick with me and forget about anybody else." I wasn't sure whether this was an attempt to flatter me or not. But in a way I found in slightly cute. Yes, I did have a crush on him but I didn't know him well enough to know whether I really did like him in that way yet.

"Fine if you promise to protect me." I know this sounded cheesy but I wanted to hear his reply.

"Dylan Saunders body guard at your service m'am." This made me laugh quite loudly even though it wasn't actually that funny. He grabbed my hand and lifted me to my feet and we walked into the bar. When we got in there everybody gave me looks. Caz was talking to some of his group of friends. She must have got lonely or decided to laugh at me with them. Either way nobody was laughing at me now. Dylan still had hold of my hand and this was getting evils from a girl in his group. Maybe she was his Girlfriend or maybe an ex of his. I didn't recognise her so I chose to ignore her and savour my moment with Dylan. He completely ignored his friends and dragged me straight to the bar.

"What do you drink then Ellie?" I had to think about this for a while cause there's many things I like to drink.

"Um, a white Russian please." He turned to the barman

"A white Russian and a pint of beer please." He had a really cheesy smile on. After we got our drinks we sat down on the sofa behind the bar. I thought this was a weird place to sit because it was so far away from his friends and Caz. But maybe he wanted it to be; maybe he wanted to become closer to me.

"Nice choice in drink Ellie." He said cheerfully.

"Well thanks I like to think so myself." That reply seemed like I was full of myself but oh well. "What do you study at U of M?"

"Musical Theatre." He replied.

"Oh wow me to." I turned to look over at his group of friends; they were all staring at me. "Are you friends trying to make me uncomfortable cause it's working"

"Don't worry about them." He answered. "You can be comfortable around me." He slowly edged himself closer to me. I think he might be trying to make a move.


	4. Chapter 4

Dylan's Point of view:

We went and sat down. She kept turning back looking at the Starkid's and her friend Caz. We continued to chat about U of M and musical theatre. When she said.  
>"Are your friend's trying to make me uncomfortable, because it's working."She was looking at them as she said this.<br>"Don't worry about them." I answered. "You can be comfortable around me." I slowly started to edge closer to her. I really had the temptation to kiss her. But I couldn't. I shouldn't. I have only just met the girl. I realised it look like I was trying to make a move. So to not make a massive fool of myself I gave her a hug.  
>"What was that for?" She said looking up at me. I shrugged and smiled at her. After this our casual conversations took place again till Caz, Holden and Lauren walked over.<br>"Sorry for laughing at you." Lauren said dispiritedly.

"It's ok I should have been looking where I was going." Ellie replied blushing slightly.

"So are we going to go home or what?" Caz chipped in not sounding extremely happy considering it was midnight.

"Yeah I guess." She replied. "Well I guess bye Dylan."

"Bye. I'll see you around." I responded. After I said this she turned and walked for the door along with Caz. As soon as she was out of sight, I realised I didn't get her number. I ran out of the door after to her, hoping to catch her. And I did she had only made it to the end of the street. I ran up to her.

"Um Caz, I didn't get your number." I said shyly. We exchanged numbers and I headed back to the bar to meet back up with the Starkid's. As I walked in Holden let out a flirtatious whistle and shouted

"Dylan's got a crush, maybe even a girlfriend."

"I haven't got a crush or even a girlfriend." I replied sharply. The whole group let out an oooohhh. I couldn't help but notice that Meredith was giving me an evil stare. I walked up to her and as I did this she announced she had to go to the bathroom. I don't know what's up with her but I'm sure ill find out later. We stayed in the bar for another hour, until pretty much all of us were wasted. I wasn't as I was a designated driver and so were Jamie and Nick. We all got into our cars. I was driving Holden, Lauren, Matt and Walker. So a pretty eventful car ride. They were all singing Disney songs. Lauren and Holden were having a fight about who hates the other the most. After dropping all of them off. Me and Walker headed to our dorm which we shared with Joey.  
>"I'm going to bed." Walker announced as we headed in. I said me to and headed to my room. I spent about ten minutes looking at my phone deciding whether or not to text Ellie. In the end I decided to just send her a little text.<p>

**Hey it's Dylan. Are you still awake xx** I waited a few minutes and had no reply. I decided just to go to bed.  
>The next morning I woke up to the sound of a very girlish scream coming from my kitchen. I ran out and saw Joey jumping up and down.<br>"What Joey what?" I said laughing a bit at this.

"You haven't seen. Get the fvck to your computer now and look at our YouTube." He replied.  
>I did as he said because it was too early to argue. I looked online and saw AVPM had thousands of views. I let out a girly scream myself. Until I heard my phone go off. I picked it up and saw *3 new messages from Ellie<br>Today was going to be an eventful day.

A/N sorry this is a bit of a filler chapter. – Caz.


	5. Chapter 5

Still Dylan P.O.V:

**3 NEW MESSAGES FROM ELLIE**  
>I sat up and<br>smiled to myself. 3 messages. She text me three times. I laid down on my bed  
>just thinking about her. She must like me if she text me back. Right?<br>I  
>picked up my phone realising I hadn't actually read the messages yet and I<br>opened them.  
><strong>Hey, Dylan and no I was not awake.<strong>  
><strong>Oh I forgot to say it's Ellie<strong>  
><strong>Well you probably knew that considering you text me<br>first. Man I'm stupid**  
>I silently laughed to myself. Aw she was so cute.<p>

-Hey it's Dylan and you're not an idiot x-  
><strong>I never said I was an<br>idiot. I said I was stupid :P**  
>-Oh I'm sorry miss picky . Anyway wuu2<br>today-  
><strong>Maybe.. Who wants to know?<strong>  
>-Me you want to meet up and you<br>know talk some more-  
><strong>Sure when<strong>  
>-Pick you up in an hour-<br>After  
>she told me her address I started to get ready. Jeez considering I'm a guy I<br>really can't decide what to wear. After much debate with myself i decided on  
>some jeans, converses and a superman t-shirt.<br>Ellie's P.O.V:  
>"CAZ, GET<br>YOUR SORRY BUTT IN HERE RIGHT NOW." I basically screamed at her.  
>"What is it? What's the big emergency?" She said walking into my room.<br>"Dylan's coming to pick me up in an hour so we can hang out and I have nothing to wear."

"Is it a date or just casual." She asked  
>"Just causal" She then went<br>looking through my wardrobe to find something for me. She eventually picked out  
>a pair of shorts, with some tights, a white t-shirt with the words wild at heart<br>printed on it and also my superman high-tops. This is quite literally my prized  
>possession.<br>"Did I do good." She said I gave her a nod and we started on my  
>hair. After we finally finished doing make up and everything there was a knock<br>on our door. I took one last look in the mirror and ran to the door. I opened it  
>to see Dylan and Holden on the other side. (Sometime last night I learned<br>everyone called him Holden.)  
>"You look nice." Dylan said. I blushed.<br>"It was all my work." Caz shouted from the kitchen. Holden and Dylan started  
>laughing and I found myself going redder.<br>"So where are we going." I finally  
>managed to choke out.<br>"Starkid manor, we are having a movie marathon it will  
>probably become a sleepover."Dylan said.<br>"One sec, I better check with Caz."  
>I said<br>"She can come to if she wants'" Holden said. About five minutes later  
>Me, Caz, Holden and Dylan piled into Holden's car. Dylan had called shotgun so<br>me and Caz were in the back.  
>"So what movies would you guys be watching."<br>Caz asked  
>"Probably Disney if Nick and Darren get there way." Dylan replied<p>

"I hope it's the lion king." Me and Caz said at the same time. The boys just  
>laughed and it was silent the rest of the car trip. We arrived at the Manor<br>about five minutes later. Holden and Dylan opened the door for us and we walked  
>inside. It was incredible. We walked in and a saw a bunch of people I didn't<br>know the names of but recognised slightly but then I saw Lauren and pulled Caz  
>over to her.<br>"Caz this is Lauren, Lauren this is Caz." I slowly was  
>introduced to everyone. Brian Rosenthal, Joey Richter, Joe walker, Nick Lang,<br>Darren Criss, Matt Lang, Meredith Stepien, Jim povolo and Julia Albain.  
>Apparently there's a lot more of them that I will meet later.<br>After watching  
>My little Mermaid, we decided to play spin the bottle. Holden got Nick which I<br>thought was hilarious and they had an Eskimo kiss. Nick got Julia. Julia got  
>Jim. Jim got Caz. Caz got Darren. Darren got Dylan and they butterfly kissed.<br>Dylan got Meredith and the whole room went silent. I didn't know what was going  
>on. Neither of them were going in to kiss each other. I looked over at Caz who<br>was giving me the same confused look. Suddenly Meredith stormed out the room.  
>Holden was shouting at Dylan for not doing the dare and everyone else was<br>staring at me.


	6. Chapter 6

Dylan's P.O.V:

We got to the Manor. Everyone was here already. I slowly  
>introduced Ellie to everyone. It took a long time. I finally got her introduced<br>to Brian Rosenthal, Joey Richter, Joe walker, Nick Lang, Darren Criss, Matt  
>Lang, Meredith Stepien, Jim povolo and Julia Albain. There is a lot more where<br>that came from. After watching my little Mermaid, we decided to play spin the  
>bottle. Holden got Nick which Ellie thought was hilarious and they had an Eskimo<br>kiss. Nick got Julia. Julia got Jim. Jim got Caz. Caz got Darren. Darren got me  
>and we butterfly kissed and then I got Meredith. Anyone but her. I couldn't do<br>it, no I wouldn't do it she was a b**i**tch. I looked at Ellie and she didn't  
>know what was going on. Neither of us seemed to go in for the kiss. Ellie looked<br>over at Caz who was giving her the same confused look. Suddenly Meredith stormed  
>out the room. Holden was shouting at Me for not doing the dare and everyone else<br>was staring at Ellie.

"Why didn't you just kiss her Dylan?" Holden  
>shouted.<p>

"I couldn't do it. I would not do it." I looked over at Ellie  
>but she just turned her head away. Did she know something or was she just<br>embarrassed because everyone was looking at her.

I better go find Meredith" Julia Announced.

The memories came flooding back to me. I couldn't  
>hold back tears. I felt Caz looking at me but Ellie still was looking away. I<br>ran outside the room and the house without any care. If she couldn't look at me  
>then what do I care.<br>I ran to my car and got in. I didn't want to go back to  
>my apartment so I carried on driving. I hit a red light then suddenly realised I<br>didn't know where I was. I decided to carry on anyway. As it went green I drove  
>out then I saw Rick. He just walked out into the road in front of me and I<br>couldn't break quick enough. I hit him. He was lying on the ground screaming in  
>agony. I didn't want to get out of my car but I knew I had to. As I got out he<br>shouted you did that on purpose.  
>"No I didn't I would never do that no much<br>how I hated you."

"Just because your girlfriend loved me not you."

"Ex-girlfriend actually." Weirdly he stopped screaming out in pain.

"She basically begs for me, shame I don't love her back."

"I  
>thought you two were an item."<p>

"Yeah but that is only because she's good  
>at the s<strong>e<strong>x"  
>I don't know why but I felt anger boil inside of me. I<br>don't love Meredith but this idiot is just using her. I lashed out at him which  
>probably wasn't good since an ambulance was there. They pulled me away and put<br>him in the ambulance. I heard someone call my name from behind me. I turned  
>around and it was Ellie with tears in her eyes.<p>

"First you hit him with  
>your car and then you beat him up. I expected you to be different Dylan." She<br>ran off. I called for her but she didn't even turn round.


	7. Chapter 7

-A/N sorry I've neglected this but I'm back also I realised I spelt crotch  
>wrong, I spelt it crouch apologies for that, you haven't seen it yet but I<br>sometimes write Caz instead of Ellie but I usually see it before I publish if I  
>don't then I'm sorry.<p>

Ellie's P.O.V:

Dylan ran out of the house.  
>Everyone was quiet.<br>"We need to go find him." Caz said  
>"Yes I agree with<br>Caz." Holden said picking up his keys. "You coming Ellie?"  
>I nodded and got<br>up and we headed for Holden's car. We had been driving a while when Holden  
>spotted Dylan's car. It was parked in the middle of the road. Then I saw it. The<br>man lying on the ground. As we got out we realised the man was still conscious  
>because he was talking to Dylan. That's when things got from bad to worse. Dylan<br>just lashed out at this poor man. The ambulance men came to break it apart and  
>that's when Dylan saw me.<br>"First you hit him with your car and then you beat  
>him up. I expected you to be different Dylan." I ran off unsure of what to do. I<br>could hear him call my name. I ran and ran until I found myself on a street I  
>recognized I knew my way home from here.<p>

Once I got home I had a mixture  
>of feelings. Mainly confusion why didn't he just kiss Meredith and why did he<br>lash out. I changed into my PJ's and decided to sleep on it.

I woke up  
>to the sound of my alarm. 7.00am what an ungodly hour. I went into the Kitchen<br>and ate yoghurt and some cereal. I went into Caz's bedroom to see it untouched.  
>Her bed hadn't been slept in and more importantly she wasn't there now. I<br>started to panic. I started looking at my phone then remembered I left it in  
>Holden's car. We didn't have a home phone. Didn't feel the need since we both<br>had mobiles. I paced around for a while until there was a knock at the door. It  
>must have been Caz. I opened it and let's just say it wasn't Caz.<p>

"Ellie, hey how are you? The guys have been worried sick about you when  
>you disappeared we were worried sick I tell you." It was Holden with a frown on<br>his face.  
>"Aw was little Brian worried." I said mockingly.<br>"It's not  
>funny you could have been assaulted or something." His face turning even more<br>into a scowl.  
>"I'm sorry. Where is Caz?"<br>"She's at the Manor we came  
>back here for you last night but she didn't have a key and you didn't answer."<p>

"Ok um Holden?" He nodded. "Why did Dylan do that you know last night?"

"I think he should tell you that. Get dressed and I'll take you to his  
>apartment of doom." He said with a cheesy grin on his face. I ran and got<br>changed as fast as I could and soon we were on our way to Dylan's apartment. It  
>was basically a dorm block we walked up what seemed a million steps (lifts were<br>out of order just my luck) and Holden stopped in front of what I assumed was his  
>dorm. Joey answered.<p>

"Hallo Ellie. What brings you here young one." I  
>laughed at his silliness before saying<br>"Your roommate Dylan." He gave me a  
>sympathetic look and let me in.<br>"Second door on the right."

Holden  
>started talking to Joey in the kitchen so I went to Dylan's room. I knocked on<br>the door.  
>To which he opened it looking stunned.<br>"Dylan..."

"Ellie. I'm sorr-"

"You have some explaining to do." I cut him  
>off.<p>

"I uh-um yeah..." He stuttered.


	8. Chapter 8

"Start with why you ran out on the party." I said with authority. I won't let  
>him push me around<p>

"Well. It was because of Meredith."

"What  
>about her."<p>

"She and I broke up recently we had a massive fight because  
>she cheated on me and I dumped her. Kissing her would have brought back memories<br>of our relationship. I don't want to go back to her. That guy you saw me beat  
>up?" I nodded. "He is her current boyfriend. His name is Rick when I was driving<br>he ran out into the road I didn't have enough time to break. When I got out we  
>had an argument he said I hit him on purpose because Meredith loved him and not<br>me. He said that he didn't love her that he was only using her. As much as I  
>don't like Meredith I can't stand anyone doing that to someone. I freaked I just<br>attacked him. I know I shouldn't have and I was wrong for doing so. That's when  
>I saw you and realised that because of him I not only lost Meredith but I could<br>lose you as well. And I don't want that to happen."  
>I sat there in silence<br>trying to take in everything he had said.

"I forgive you." I said  
>hugging him. "I told Caz I'd come back soon." That was a lie but I needed time<br>to think.

"Bye Ellie."

"Bye Dylan"  
>When I left the room<br>Holden and Joey were right there.

"What happened did you slap him?" Joey  
>said<p>

"No he explained the Meredith thing and yeah." I said tears welling  
>up in my eyes.<p>

"Would you like me to take you home?" Holden asked and I  
>nodded. The ride home was quiet all I could think about was what Dylan said. I<br>can see his point. But the fact he could freak easily and just attacked him  
>worries me. When we got to my place Holden walked me to the door.<p>

"I'm  
>sorry." He said hugging me.<p>

"It's not your fault."

"I know but I  
>just feel so bad." I hugged him back. I liked Holden he was a good friend to me<br>even though he didn't know me that well.  
>I spent the next hour crying<br>because I didn't understand my feelings. Caz must still be at the manor so I  
>just sat on the floor.<br>**1 new message**  
>I picked up my phone.<p>

**Hey its Joey we are having a sleepover at the manor wanna come?**

**Sure + How did you get my number**

**From Dylan he left  
>his phone in the kitchen and I'm coming to pick you up now<strong>

**Ok see  
>you soon<strong>  
>I ran to get ready. This is what I needed something to cheer me<br>up. I was still getting ready when Joey knocked so he waited in the hallway.

"Wow you looking fine girl" He said when I came out and winked.

"You  
>look better."<p>

"Na, so you wanna go."

"Thought you'd never ask."  
>We headed down to the car. Yay more Starkid times. Great...<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

When we got into the car Joey turned on the radio.

"Dylan's been talking about you all day you know"

"Good for him"

"He really likes you"

"Doubt it"

After my comment we were silent for the whole journey to the manor. When we got there you could hear music blaring from the house. This wasn't like the last sleepover? As we walked in there were loads of people, I didn't recognise most of them from the other night. Holden started walking up to us.

"I thought we were doing a starkid sleepover?" Joey said obviously as confused as I am.

"Changed our minds, decided on a house party instead. Though you can still stay over Ellie."

Great a house party. Drinking. Dancing and everything acting completely crazy. I walked into the living room to find everyone drinking and dancing everywhere. Surprise, Surprise. I spotted Dylan in the corner and was wondering whether I should go over to him. Before I could decide he spotted me.

"Hey Ellie, come here." He didn't seem to drunk so I went over to him. He moved up on the couch so there was room for me. We sat there in silence for a while until he spoke up.

"Are we ok now?"

"As ok as we will ever be." I said bluntly.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Don't worry. But yes we are ok." We sat in silence for a bit until Caz and Holden walked over to us. Looking close if you know what I mean.

"Hey dyls, Hey Ellie." Holden said. Caz and I both laughed

"Why you laughing?" Holden asked turning to Caz.

"Just the way you said dyls made me laugh." Oh ok he said laughing to and putting his arm round her. She seemed a bit shocked at first but then cuddled close to him .

"Hey Ellie you don't have a drink?" Holden said.

"She doesn't like drinking at house parties. Hell she doesn't like going to house parties." Caz butted in. I felt my cheeks going red.

"Why don't you like house parties?"

"I do, just don't really go to them" I lied. Caz gave me a look and then suddenly realised she was embarrassing me.

"Hey Holden, Let's go get another drink." She said ushering him away. I gave her a little thank you smile.

"Um Ellie." Dylan said. I turned to him and realised are faces were very close together.

**A/N been a while but I am back now. Check out my stories.**


End file.
